


Winter's Willows.

by RoaringTempest



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Distress, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, No but seriously Venom is a clingy shit, Randomness, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoaringTempest/pseuds/RoaringTempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shit post of random Spider-Man and Venom things. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning this is gonna be somewhat of a shit post. I'm not really the best writer so don't expect everything to be well thought out eheh... I'm sorry for the inconvenience but.. I hope you enjoy!

Cold. 

Bitter cold air grazed exposed pale skin laid upon a bed, parts of the body covered up with various blankets. Snowflakes soon lingered in, landing on the human's skin and dissolving. the boy shivered and groaned, peaking out from under the blankets he wrapped itself in. His hair messy and brown, blue eyes gazing at the open window across the room. 

How odd. The boy didn't remember leaving the window open. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes before sleepily sauntering over to the open window and closing it. He made sure to lock it afterwards and slowly made his way back to his bed, collapsing face first into the pillows. He glanced over at the time, it read "3:23 A.M." 

Groaning once again he nuzzled back into his pillow.... And then the thought hit him... Did someone...

"Aunt May!" 

He suddenly lifted his head off the bed and quickly looked around his room before leaving it to check on his sleeping aunt. He was relieved to find her asleep and safe and sound. He then scouted the house only to find no sign of a perpetrator. Making his way back to his room he sat on his bed, wearing only a t-shirt and pajama pants. He shivered and grabbed a small blanket, wrapping himself in it. 

Damn the cold and Winter!... The boy, or should I say Peter, got out of bed once again and took a look at the Thermostat before turning the heat up a bit. Losing his interest in sleep, he walked back to his room and looked for some clothes for the school day, not noticing one of his shirts were missing from his closet...

\------------------

"Pe... Ter... Pe... Ter... ... Peter!" 

Peter's head jerked up from the book, tired eyes glancing up at the person who awoke him. It was none other then Mary Jane. 

"Hey, Peter. You alright? You almost slept through the bell! C'mon, let me help you out." 

MJ tucked her red locks behind her ear and grabbed once of his text books after cleaning up his desk. Peter slowly got up and stretched, glancing at the time. Oh, looks like the day was over... School day, that is. Once he got his bearings he grabbed the rest of his stuff and then took the book from MJ. She smiled and giggled a bit.

"You sure you're alright? You've been out of it lately. Cold weather got you down?"

Peter couldn't help but smile a bit. Dare he say he fought a group of criminals the other day and one just happened to get a cheap shot in on his leg, a giant bruise on his thigh.

"No, I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night. I was up studying algebra notes. You know, all that fun math equation stuff." He ended the sentence with sarcasm and a charming grin. Mary Jane only emitted a laugh and rolled her eyes as they made their way out of the class room and into the halls. 

The two soon made their separate ways, Peter grabbing his things from his locker and storing things as well. He bundled up and headed out into the brisk weather outside. It was true, though. Peter didn't seem to be his self as of late. He was quieter, slept almost all the time in class, and failed his usual quips. 

Crime fighting was always important to him, but lately crime had been at an all time high. He lacked sleep but tried not to think about it. Dare he call in someone from S.H.I.E.L.D to help out, the boy was always stubborn. But the storm he saw before him wasn't even the start of it. Another storm brewed in the shadows, watching... Waiting.

Peter decided to take a quick alley way home, the skies above painted grey. As he made his way down the narrow monochrome brick walls his Spider Sense started to suddenly and painfully go off, causing him to grab his head and collapse. Usually he could endure it, but because of his stubbornness and choice to neglect sleep he was in a bit of a weakened state. 

So he sat there on his knees, clenching his head and whimpering quietly. His ears rang, and it didn't seem to quit anytime soon. Growing annoyed he decided to look up and try to find the source of why his senses were going off so violently. But as soon as he looked up he realised his mistake...

Soulless white eyes peered down at the boy, almost appearing sympathetic. Then it's deep voice hissed out.

"Oh... Our poor, poor Sssspider..." 

It said... And suddenly everything was black


	2. The Room.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy cuddling and resisting urges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this while half asleep. Forgive me. May or may not be edited in the future.

Darkness. 

Darkness clouded the boy's thoughts as he slowly regained consciousness. Eye lids heavy and hard to open, the first thing he realized, or rather felt, was numbness; cold. His senses slowly began to recover, body jerking. Just as he did he hit something hard behind him. Perhaps it was a wall? 

Peter shifted a bit more, suddenly starting to feel something wrapped around his waist... And something laid above his head...

"... Sssspider?" 

A gruff voice rang out, causing Peter's heart to sink into his stomach. No, this couldn't be happening. What was going-

A lick to his cheek and a nuzzle to the area silenced his panicking thoughts. He formed the might to lift his eyelids into a squint. I guess this is what he gets for neglecting his own needs. 

"Wh-... Where...?" Peter managed to groan out, shifting once again against the figure who currently held him in a sort of spoon. 

"Doessssss not matter... All that doesssss matter is our Ssssspider is ssssafe..."

The creature laid it's head on the boy's shoulder, letting out a small whimper and nudging his neck. 

"Why doesss Sssspider do thisssss to himsssself." 

It seemed to ask itself in a soft tone, before saying "We will take care of our mate. Make him better."

Mate? When did Peter decide to become mates with this...  thing? 

Gaining his bearings he tried to pry Venom's large hands off of himself, but he was still too weak. Peter let out a sigh and shivered. The room was cold, and when Peter looked around he found that the room appeared to be old and rough. A window was across the room and was shut tight, blinds preventing eyes from looking in... or out. The two laid on a mattress as well and on a chair near the bed Peter noticed a belonging of his. A stuffed animal Aunt May had gotten him wrapped in some sort of clothing. Maybe it was a coincidence? Surely not. What else did Venom have of his? 

"Sssspeak to us, Sssspider. We are worried."

Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The creature had been messing with his life for awhile now. But it never did anything like this. It was always fighting and violence. Why does it randomly want snuggles and cuddles now?

Peter opened his eyes and looked for a way out of this situation whilst speaking. 

"Could you please let go of me?" 

The behemoth whimpered and licked his cheek. 

"No. Sssspider musssst resssst."

"I'm fine." 

Peter felt the grip around him tighten, causing him to wince a bit. It didn't exactly hurt, but still. 

"Do not lie to ussss Sssspider. We know you haven't been sssssleeping. Or eating much." 

Peter fell silent. So this thing was stalking him?

"Please, Venom I-"

"Excussssesss. It'sssss alwaysssss excussssessss. Be quiet for once. Let usssss care for you." 

Peter let out a whimper of his own, feeling the creative's hands explore his chest and stomach. He felt it's tongue trail across his neck and a hand leave his stomach only to land on his thigh, starting to feeling his ass up. It all abruptly came to a stop although, a soft cry escaping the symbiote. 

"No, we musssst let mate resssst firsssst. Mate is more important." 

Peter was confused and, in all honestly, slightly afraid. This thing could do just about anything to him and he would be too weak to stop him. Damn it. 

The bulky arms wrapped back around his waist and Venom's head laid back above Peter's. He cooed softly, putting his nose into the boy's hair and taking a whiff. The creature shuddered, barely resisting it's primal urges. The Spider just made it so difficult though! He must wait for his Spider to rest first. But what if the Spider rejects him? No. He won't.   
He will be mated whether he likes it or not. Venom cared for the Spider, but he did expect some sort of love in return. Either way, Peter let out a sigh and frowned, his back against the symbiote's chest. He decided he had no better option then to try and sleep to forget the mess he was in right now


	3. School Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost I do apologize for not being active for over a year. Ever since school started again I haven't been able to really write anything. But, anyways, here's a fluffy thing for y'all to feast on. It isn't all that much, but...
> 
> It's something!

A grey sky flooded the atmosphere above the lonesome street. 

A shiver. 

Snowflakes grazed a thick black jacket, and melted minutes later after contact. 

A boy sauntered down the street in the coat. Most of his face was buried deep into a scarf, and his head was covered with a grey hat. His eyes were dull; Sleep deprivation deepening the brown hues as they started forward in thought. 

He walked with a slouch, and each step he took seemed to drag. 

It was clear he was absolutely exhausted. 

As the teen turned down the sidewalk he came up to the place he called home.

His Aunt May's house. 

With a sigh he walked up the stairs and to the door. Fumbling with the keys he took from out of his pocket. He inserted the one labeled "house" and unlocked the door. 

Once he had entered he shut the door behind himself and locked it. His Aunt didn't appear to be home, as she was staying with a distant relative for the week, so this left Peter with the house all to himself.

Well, almost all to himself. 

"SSSSSSSPIDER!"

Shouted a voice from the other room before--

Boom! 

The entity tackled the poor fatigued teen before dragging it's long, slimy tongue up his cheek. 

The boy grunted and looked down at the creature who wrapped it's thick arms around Peter's waist, now nuzzling the boy's abdomen. 

"We were sssso worried! We know our ssssspider hassss to work and work and work--

But, we can't help but worry for him.

What if ssssomeone hurtsss our ssspider and we are not there to protect him?!" 

The creature then withdrew from the human and sat with a crouch. It looked at it's hands, and then abruptly began hitting itself in the head.

"Bad mate! Bad mate! Bad---" 

"Hey! It's alright! I can protect myself, Venom. And you know it. Sorry I wasn't here sooner but y'know, school kinda sucks I guess." 

Peter now sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. He sheepishly looked away just as the symbiote looked back at him. With a yearning noise it started to crawl towards him at a slow pace. Now with it's arms on either side of the boy Venom lingered above him; It's forehead inches away from Peter's. 

"We worry and worry. It isn't ssssspider's fault. But it isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair, Venom. It's just the cost of being human." 

A pause. Then nuzzled against the boy's face with a coo.

"We love our ssssspider. We love, and love, and love!" 

Peter nervously laughed at the affectionate gesture, but then made a surprised noise when the beast pushed him back onto the floor. Venom snuggled up the Peter and continuously let soft cooing noises erupt from it's maw. Peter blushed in response and rubbed the symbiote's head.

"Think we can maybe move off the floor and onto something more comfortable?"

Asked the teen.

"Maybe my bed. I'm kind of really tired."

Venom then quickly stood and picked the boy up. He held him bridal style and began to walk with quick steps towards the staircase. 

"Sssspider needsss ssssleep. He's alwaysss sssso adorable when he resssstss." 

And with another nervous chuckle Peter rubbed his head once again, looking up at Venom.

"Uh, yeah, sure... Heh. Thanks, Venom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have yet to update the actual story, and I don't know when I shall be able to. 
> 
> But I'll try my best to be active as much as I can. 
> 
> Also might have plans for other stories, and I'm open to one-shot suggestions / character X reader. 
> 
> Just lemme know.


End file.
